Kana Chaos
by mulitxcolorxroses
Summary: sorry for the crapy title i cant think of one right now. A girl found in the snow an inch from her life is saved and brought up by a vampire with no memory of her life before that day. cant think of a good summary ether


There is no record of where Kana was born or even her true name. Kana has no memory if her life before the age of 5 years old. Kana was found in a blizzard with a pure blood vampire slowly draining her of all her blood. The vampire that found her quickly killed that E vampire. An E vampire is a vampire that can't control its blood lust and goes crazy killing a draining any human it sees. She took the hand of the man that found her and he brought her to a mansion.

There he clean her wound and put her to rest. Four days later she woke up in a bright room with the man who saved her sitting on the bed. Kana had many wires and monitors hooked up to her. There was a woman by the name of Hinata look over her monitors. The mans name was Randy. He was a pure blood class A vampire, the purest of them all.

He smiled sweetly as she sat up from the bed, exposing his fangs. Kana was shocked as she remembered the night four days ago. She reached out to touch his fangs and quickly pulled her hand away seeing that the man who attacked her had the same fangs. She moved away from him and jumped off the bed to Hinata. Randy was surprised by Kana's actions, and closed his mouth. Quietly in the sweetest voice he say that she was safe he showed her that he wouldn't hurt her by letting her see his fangs once more. She smiled and sat in his lap but she still didn't talk.

Kana didn't find out till she was 25 (in human years) years old why she had no memory of her life before the attack. Kana's family was killed by that vampire. Her mother carried her away but she didn't get very far in the blizzard and the vampire, Kamikaze caught up quickly and killed her. Randy had erased her memory after killing Kamikaze so she wouldn't have to remember seeing her family being killed before her eyes. Only one of her family members is still alive. Ruyzaki also known as 2D was in Japan at the time. Randy named her after a little girl that was killed 200 years ago by a class E vampire, and he gave her his last name Konton, meaning chaos. Hinata gave Kana a curse mark on her stomach so when she turns into a vampire in 2 weeks she can be controlled easily and be taught how to contain her blood lust.

At the end of the two weeks kana beings to feel like her neck where she was bitten by Kamikaze is on fire. The feeling spreads through her reaching every inch of her body. Randy lies her down on her bed, and she passes out. She will be asleep for 3 days. During those three days every bone in her body will break, every muscle will tear and all her organs will shred. Her body will age rapidly so she will appear to be 20. She will grow beautiful every part of her flawless. She will have to drink blood to allow her advance body to keep creating new cells. Vampires are an advance form of human. They never age, they never need to sleep or eat, and they can heal there body in minuets, all they need is blood. The more blood they consume the healthier and stronger they will be.

Three days later Kana wakes up not really remembering how she got in her bed just remembering being in pain. She goes and sits on the little blood red stool in front of her vanity and she starts to brush her uniquely colored hair. She looks in her mirror and staring back at her is an older woman with bright red eyes. She drops her brush and touches her face, realizing the red eyed woman is her. She looks at her self the night gown she is wearing is way to small, her body has aged and her hair has grown past her waist. She walked over to her closet and all her clothes were gone and replaced with new clothes for a woman. There was a note of her shelf, it read '_Kana I though you would need these when you woke so get dressed and come down to the parlor Ill be waiting. –Randy' _She put the note back on her shelf and looked at the clothes in her closet. There had to be over a 1000 dollars of clothes. 

There was shirts of every color of the rainbow, jeans and dress pants, skirts and dresses, belts and every kind of shoe. She smiled making a note to herself to thank Randy for all the clothes. She grabbed a black short skirt a purple long sleeve shirt a white studded belt and red flats. She always liked standing out, and she loved the color red with any color matching or not she didn't care it looked good to her. "Randy knows exactly what I like, what did he say its called scene." She through the clothes on the bed and went to a draw to get underwear and she found another note from Hinata _'Since when you wake up your body is gonna look like your in you twenties so your gonna need these. –Hinata' _in the draw were the things Hinata wore under her shirt she said there called bras. She looked down at her chest and was very shocked, she screamed "OH MY GOD I GOT BOOBS!" She dropped the note and coved her mouth hoping no one heard her but surly Hinata and Randy heard her downstairs in the parlor. "I guess she got my note" Hinata mention to Randy. He just chuckled and went back to drinking his coffee.

Kana picked up a red bra to match her shoes even though no one would see it she still wanted it to match something she was wearing. "Umm how the hell do you put this thing on?" There was another note attached to the red bra it said _" I knew you would pick this one so, well u need to know how this annoying thing goes on so ill tell you Randy tried to leave you a note but he's not good with putting them on only taking them off, well this on has clips in the front right in the middle un clip them and put your arms through the straps and adjust them so they cover your breast comfily. Then clip the clips together and you're done." _Kana blushed a little reading this, she thought of Hinata as a sister. "Well lets do this thing" she put the bra on frowning on how uncomfortable it was. Then she put on her shirt, skirt and shoes. She ran down the stairs tripping on her own two feet and she fell down the last 2 steps and landed on her but with a thud. "Owww" She got up and rubbed her butt she looked down realizing she lost a shoe 2 steps up where shit tripped. "Stupid stairs tripped me" She put her shoe back on and walked into the parlor.


End file.
